


The Friend-terview

by orphan_account



Series: Clexa smut [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anya drags Lexa to a party to meet her new girlfriend, Raven, and Lexa's gloomy mood brightens significantly when she catches sight of Ravens beautiful blonde best friend.





	The Friend-terview

Lexa tried not to drag her feet as Anya practically yanked her arm off leading her up the driveway. Lexa hated parties, and she wasn’t quite sure why she had agreed to come. Anya, though, was clearly very excited. 

“Come ON, Lexa! You don’t have to stay for the whole thing, just long enough to meet her.” Anya exclaimed, rolling her eyes at Lexa’s obvious lack of excitement. Anya had not stopped talking about ‘her’ for weeks. Some kind of bird, Lexa thought…. Raven. Anya was completely enthralled. Which of course made Lexa happy; Anya rarely showed interest in anyone, and never like this. Ah, that was why Lexa had agreed to come, she remembered. She would do anything for her friend, even this.

She straightened her back and shook off her misery, determined to support her best friend. Her only friend really. She spared a small grin for her friend and in turn Anya’s face lit up in relief, glad Lexa was playing along. As they entered to house, the smell of hot bodies and beer was enough to curdle Lexa’s stomach, and the music was so loud that she could barely hear Anya say “ I’ll go find her, go get us a drink?” When Lexa nodded her assent, Anya disappeared into the crowd.

Lexa sighed and looked for the kitchen, where she assumed the beer would be. The house was very big, almost a mansion really, but it was so packed with bodies that Lexa felt that she was crammed into a closet with a hundred sweaty college students. Finally, she found the kitchen, and after a rather impressively short wait, she was weaving her way through the crowd, a solo cup in each hand. She looked throughout the house, and not seeing Anya, she headed outside. 

She found her by the pool, with a pretty brunette girl. They were leaned into each other, both smiling like kids on Christmas morning. ‘Better get this over with before they start unwrapping each other,’ Lexa thought. Anya saw her and waved her over, gesturing at raven.

“Lexa this is raven, raven, my best friend Lexa.”Lexa smiled and shook ravens hand, truly glad to meet the girl who made Anya’s smile so bright. 

“Glad to finally meet you, Anya never shuts up about you.”Anya blushed and cast a lazy glare Lexa’s way. Raven just laughed and said “it’s good to meet you too, Lexa. I brought my friend to meet Anya tonight too, she is…Somewhere…” she craned her neck, looking around. “Aha! There she is” raven pointed over to a beer pong table near the door. “She’s the blonde.” 

When Lexa’s eyes found Clarke, her heart leapt a little in her chest, and she suddenly had to swallow. She took her in, from her loose jeans to her leather jacket, worn open over a tight black tank top that showcased beautiful cleavage. She was laughing at the boy across the table from her, who was clearly losing. He had one cup left and was swaying badly as he took aim. He missed the table entirely, the pong ball dropping into the grass, right before he did the same. 

Clarke looked surprised for a moment and then started laughing again, so hard that she leaned forward with her hands on her knees, shaking, which offered Lexa and even better view of her cleavage. Lexa realized she was staring and quickly shook herself, bringing her attention back to Anya and raven, who were both staring at her with smirks on their faces. 

“What?” Lexa asked, sharply.

“Nothing, not a thing.” Anya laughs, and raven just giggles and turns her face into Anya’s neck. Lexa rolls her eyes and, against her will, her eyes seek out Clarke again. When she looks at the table, Clarke is gone. She sighs. The three of them talk for a while, and Lexa decides she definitely likes raven. She seems to be a good match for her friend. 

“Well, Anya, I think it’s time for me to go,” she says after finishing her drink. 

“Thanks for coming, “raven said, “it really was nice to meet you. Maybe next time you can meet Clarke.” Lexa rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh.

“Perhaps. Good night ladies.” Anya smiled and pulled Lexa into a hug, saying her goodbyes, and then Lexa was headed through the house, toward the front door. She couldn’t help but look for the blonde again, but saw her nowhere in the house. She left the party, shaking her head at her ridiculous attraction to the girl. She walked quickly down the driveway toward her car, relived when the music became steadily quieter. 

“Hey!” A woman’s slightly raspy voice called out from her left, in the shadows of the fence at the bottom of the drive, and out of the shadows stepped Clarke, the glowing red tip of a joint visible between her fingers. She smiles, tilting her head a little.

“I saw you over there with raven and Anya. I got to talk to Anya, for a minute. She seemed pretty great.” Lexa nodded, trying to slow her racing heart as she closed the distance between them, coming to a stop two feet from the beautiful blonde woman. 

“I saw you kick that guy’s ass at pong, very impressive” Lexa said, noting that Clarke’s eyes were a most gorgeous shade of blue she had ever seen. Suddenly Lexa was glad she had chosen to wear a dress tonight, something she rarely did. She knew she looked good, and her heels made her legs go on for miles, which, she realized, Clarke appeared to be noticing right now. Clarke looked her over just a moment longer than was entirely appropriate, and she licked her lips unconsciously. 

“Thanks. So, do you like raven? I mean, that’s why we’re here right? The best friend sign off?” Clarke rasped, taking a pull off the joint, before offering it to Lexa. And, to Lexa’s surprise, she accepted it, taking a drag herself. When had she last smoked pot? A few years at least, what was she doing? Ugh, it was this gorgeous girl, making her dizzy. 

“I do, but even if I didn’t, I like the way she makes Anya smile.” Lexa replied, returning the joint to Clarke, their fingers brushing against each other lightly. Lexa sucked in a breath, and, realizing how absolutely thirsty she was acting, she took a half step back. Clarke shifted a little bit, almost like she wanted to close that distance again and caught herself. 

“I like Anya; she has what it takes to be with a smartass like raven. That girl never quits.” Lexa nodded, offering a soft smile, before glancing in the direction of her car. 

“I guess I should head home, thank you,” she nodded toward the joint,” I’m glad you had the chance to meet Anya, Clarke. I’m sure I’ll see you very soon.” She stepped back, a flirtatious grin firmly in place, half turning to go, when Clarkes hand was holding her lightly by her wrist, turning her back around, pulling her into Clarkes space. 

“Do you have to go now?” Clarke asked quietly, her rasp becoming even deeper. Lexa’s breath caught and she struggled to meet Clarke’s eyes, so intense was her gaze. 

“No” Lexa said simply, and Clarkes grip on her wrist tightened, pulling Lexa back into the shadows, leaning her against the fence. Clarke slowly moved to stand in front of Lexa, allowing her to stop Clarke if she wanted to. Lexa most definitely did not want to. Clarke stood with only an inch between them, leaning with her hands against the fence on either side of Lexa’s head. 

They stilled, both breathing a little hard, both hearts racing. Clarkes gaze left Lexa’s and found her plump lips, and Lexa’s breath caught. Clarke met Lexa’s eyes again before slowly leaning in, and Lexa closed the distance, their lips meeting gently. Something broke in Lexa, and before she could stop herself, her arms were around Clarkes neck, pulling her in closer, turning the gentle kiss heated and desperate in a moment.

Clarke’s hands left the fence and found Lexa’s hips, her fingers digging in lightly as she fought Lexa for control of the kiss. Lexa’s tongue sought entrance to Clarke’s mouth, and without hesitation Clarke granted it, her own tongue clashing with Lexa’s. With her fingers tangled in Clarke’s hair, Lexa feel herself growing wet, quickly, and she squeezed her thighs together. 

From where her hands lay on Lexa’s hips, Clarke could feel the beautiful girl rubbing her thighs together, and a low growl rose in her throat. Clarke slid her hand down Lexa’s outer thigh and slowly trailed it to the inside, waiting for Lexa to tell her to stop. Instead, Lexa gave a needy whine and spread her legs slightly, pulling Clarkes mouth to hers impossibly harder, one hand leaving Clarke’s hair to slide into her jacket and run her hand across Clarkes flat stomach, up to cup and roughly squeeze her breast over her shirt. Clarke could feel herself growing painfully hard, her jeans suddenly feeling terribly constricting.

Clarke groaned into Lexa’s mouth and her hand met Lexa’s center. Her hips bucked reflexively when she felt how wet Lexa was, her panties thoroughly soaked. She immediately pushed them to the side and ran two fingers through Lexa’s wet folds, and Lexa cried out quietly, biting back a scream as she fought to remember where she was.

Lexa unwrapped her other hand from Clarke’s hair and broke their kiss, pulling down Clarke’s tank top and bra, exposing her perfect breasts and causing them to be pushed up in a way that forced another rush of wetness to soak Clarke’s hand. Lexa took them in her hands and rolled Clarkes nipples between her fingers, her head tipping back and slamming into the wood of the fence as Clarke’s fingers found her clit, teasing her. Lexa released a stuttering breath, pushing her hips out to meet her fingers. Clarke’s lips found Lexa’s ear, her voice a whisper.

“Tell me what you want, babygirl”. 

“Ah!” Lexa exclaimed, breathlessly, the rasp of Clarke’s voice making her clench around nothing. She shuddered, embarrassingly close to orgasm from Clarkes teasing and her use of that name. Her hips bucked hard, trying to get more friction, but Clarke cupped her hand over Lexa’s pussy, holding her firmly, kissing Lexa’s neck before whispering into her ear once again.

“Don’t make daddy ask again, babygirl. Tell me what you want.” With that, Lexa fell apart, cumming hard, crying out and clinging to Clarke, her hips rocking, clenching around nothing. Clarke held her up when her knees threatened to buckle, and when Lexa could think again, she blushed furiously and risked a look at Clarke, who appeared both surprised, pleased, and amused. 

Lexa died, her head dropping to Clarkes shoulder, mortified. Clarke pushed Lexa back, wrapping her hand firmly but gently around Lexa’s throat, forcing her head back against the wood. She returned her other hand to Lexa’s center, teasing Lexa’s entrance. 

“Tell me what made you cum so hard, babygirl.” She murmured into Lexa’s neck, the tip of her index finger sliding into her up to the first knuckle, then back out to circle her entrance again. Lexa moaned and her hands went to Clarke’s belt, unfastening it lightning fast. Clarke released Lexa’s neck and caught her hands, pinning them above her head. 

“Answer daddy or she’ll stop” Clarke commands, her hand freezing against Lexa’s wet pussy. Lexa groaned in misery, desperate for Clarke to resume. 

“You called yourself daddy” she muttered through gritted teeth. Clarke hummed and began stroking Lexa’s folds again, causing Lexa to sigh in relief. 

“And you loved it, didn’t you?” Clarke asked. Lexa sighed. 

“Yes…” Clarke grinned, teasing Lexa mercilessly. 

“You want me to be your daddy, babygirl?” 

“Yes,” Lexa whimpered, and Clarke could feel her cock straining mightily.

“Yes what?” Clarke questioned sternly. 

“Yes, daddy” Lexa moaned, writhing in Clarkes arms, fighting to get more of Clarke’s fingers, thrusting her hips against Clarke’s hand.

“Good girl… Now, tell me what you want babygirl.” Lexa cried out in frustration, overwhelmed by the desperate need for Clarke to make her come. 

“Fuck me, daddy, please!” The words burst from her mouth, shakily, louder than she meant for them to, almost a shout. Clarke’s eyes darkened and she started to shift her fingers, pushing against her soaked entrance, when the sound of two women bursting into laughter a few feet away ripped them back to reality. 

Clarke quickly pulled back and pulled Lexa’s dress down, searching for the intruders as she covered her own chest. Squinting in the dark, Lexa saw Anya under the light of the street lamp, Raven fumbling with her phone beside her. Suddenly, Lexa was being blinded by the flashlight of raven’s phone, and there was silence, followed by more laughter from Anya and raven. Still leaning against the fence, Lexa slapped her hands over her face and wished to melt into the ground. Clarke glared at raven, and then looked back at Lexa, feeling bad for the girl.

“Oh come on Lexa, seriously? A daddy fetish? YOU have a daddy fetish?” Anya snickered, enjoying her friend’s rare moment of human behavior. Raven jumped right in. 

“Well, Clarke IS daddy as fuck, so…” she broke off laughing. Lexa straightened and quickly started walking toward her car, ignoring all of them. She could not believe this was happening; Anya would never let her live this down. Clarke jogged to catch up to her, pulling her to a stop just out of hearing distance of the other girls. 

“Babygirl, it’s not that serious. Eventually they will forget about it” Lexa quirked an eyebrow at Clarke and the blonde smirked. “Yeah no they never will. So what? Let’s at least make it worth it.” She leaned in and kissed Lexa gently, and the embarrassment quickly melted into something else. “My place?” Clarke breathed, and Lexa nodded.

“My car is right over there,” she said pointing across the street. As she turned toward it Lexa caught a glimpse of something that she knew was not there when Clarke was playing pong. Heat flooded between her legs. 

“Um… Daddy?” Clarke sucked in a breath and turned back to Lexa. 

“Yes sweetheart?” Lexa looked down pointedly. Clarke followed her gaze. They were both staring at a rather sizable lump in the front of Clarke’s pants. 

“Ah” Clarke cleared her throat. Lexa pressed herself into Clarke, deliberately rubbing against Clarke’s hard center. She nipped lightly along her neck to her ear.

“Can I taste it, daddy?”

Clarke shuddered and grabbed Lexa’s hair roughly, pulling her head back and kissing her, hard. Then, just as abruptly, she was dragging Lexa to her car. She opened the door for Lexa and was in the driver’s seat before Lexa shut her own door. Driving a mere five miles over the speed limit, Clarke tried to keep herself from touching Lexa, to keep her eyes on the road.

Lexa, on the other hand, wanted Clarke to do nothing but touch her. She slid into the middle, turned toward Clarke, her face in blonde hair, her hand trailing up Clarke’s thigh. When her fingers brushed against Clarkes aching bulge, Clarke moaned and stilled Lexa’s hand, a pained expression on her face. 

“I can’t drive with you touching me like that babygirl.” Lexa grinned.

“That’s a shame. I guess I should find something else to do?” Clarke gave a puzzled smile that quickly morphed into pure lust as Lexa slid back to lean against the passenger door. She slowly spread her legs, displaying her ruined panties, before slipping her hands between her legs, pushing them aside to reveal her dripping pussy. 

Clarke was panting, her knuckles white on the steering wheel as she fought not to touch Lexa, or herself. Her eyes were wide, and she only half watched the road as the speed of the car fluctuated between too fast and too slow. Lexa couldn’t believe how brazen she was acting, she couldn’t remember ever being quite this wild. Something about Clarke made her crazy, made her feel free.

Looking into Clarke’s eyes, watching her face the whole time, she slid her fingers through her soaked folds, then raised them to her mouth, first licking them, then pulling them into her mouth and sucking them clean. Clarkes hand left wheel to rest on her straining bulge, her eyes trying to track Lexa’s fingers while she drove. Lexa returned her fingers to her pussy, gently teasing her entrance. She slid her middle finger in, slowly, and Clarke swallowed hard, starting to rub herself through her jeans. 

“Use two babygirl, let me see you stretch yourself out for daddy” Clarke said through gritted teeth. Lexa moaned and, very deliberately, slid a second finger in, and then began pumping her fingers in and out, making little sounds of contentment. 

“One more princess, and fuck yourself hard, let daddy hear you” Clarke growled, her voice all rasp now. Lexa was happy to comply, and past the point of teasing. She shoved a third finger in and immediately starting slamming her fingers into herself, hard and deep, her back arching away from the door and her hips rising to meet her fingers. Her moans got louder and louder, and quickly Lexa found herself on the edge, her eyes closing, her body tensing, when…

“Stop!” Lexa’s eyes flew open and her hand froze. She whimpered in protest, her walls still clenching around her fingers. Lexa suddenly realized the car was stopped and Clarke was no longer holding the wheel. Clarke leaned forward, taking Lexa’s wrist and pulling her fingers from her pussy, guiding them to her lips. Lexa’s eyes widened as Clarke took her fingers into her mouth, running the flat of her tongue across them as she slid them back out with a soft ‘pop!’ Clarke grinned wickedly, and before she knew it, she was opening Lexa’s door and leading her into her apartment. It was nice, Lexa thought vaguely, very Clarke. 

That’s as much as Lexa managed to think before Clarke slammed her into the door, sealing their lips together, her hands running haphazardly up and down Lexa’s sides. Lexa slid Clarke’s jacket down her shoulders, letting it hit the floor. In a flash Clarke tore off her tank top and yanked Lexa’s panties down her legs. Lexa’s hands fumbled to unbutton Clarke’s jeans, then to pull them down to her ankles. They kicked away the clothes as best they could and Clarke pulled Lexa’s dress up over her head, throwing it over her shoulder and taking in the view. 

Lexa had perfect breasts, and they fit perfectly into Clarke’s hands, like Lexa was made for her. Lexa arched her back, pushing herself into Clarke’s hands, and unclasped Clarke’s bra. Her eyes darkened with lust as she looked at Clarke, and she reached out to cup her breasts. Clarke stopped her, grabbing her by the wrists and spinning her around, pushing her into the door and leaning into her back, her hard cock straining to escape her boxer briefs. She ground herself into Lexa’s perfect ass, groaning at the feeling. Lexa whimpered, desperately wishing Clarke would take her. 

“Daddy…” she breathed, her voice trailing off. 

“What do you need, princess?” Clarke asked.

“I need you” Lexa said, panting. 

“Where do you need me babygirl?”The blonde asked, her hand already headed between Lexa’s legs. Lexa thought for a moment before she spun them around, grabbing Clarke and pushing her back against the wall, a tiny smirk on her lips. She kissed her for a brief moment before she answered in a whisper, looking into blue eyes. 

“In my mouth.” Then she was slowly gliding down Clarke’s body, kneeling in front of her. Clarke’s eyes widened and her mouth opened a little as she panted, her hands flattening against the wall at her sides. She watched excitedly as Lexa, teasingly slowly, slid Clarke’s briefs down, allowing her aching cock to finally spring free. Lexa swallowed audibly, seeing Clarke’s full size. She pulled the underwear away from Clarke’s feet and, looking into Clarke’s eyes, took her in her hand. 

It was huge, her hand not quite able to wrap around it, and Lexa would guess that it was about nine inches long. As she made her first stroke, Clarke’s eyes rolled back and her head hit the wall. Pure lust curled in Lexa’s gut and she ran her thumb over the tip, collecting precum and using it as lubricant, pumping her hand slowly up and down Clarke’s shaft. When she leaned forward and swirled her tongue around the tip, Clarke moaned as Lexa tasted her. She felt suddenly addicted to Clarke, Clarke’s pleasure, Clarke’s cock… now she wanted Clarke’s cum. 

She wrapped her lips around the head, slowly bobbing her head up and down, taking more of Clarke’s length each time. Clarke stifled moans above her, and it spurred Lexa on. She reached for Clarke’s hand against the wall, resting it on the back of her head, looking up into her eyes. Clarkes look turned primal, and her fingers curled into Lexa’s hair, tightening their grip. She pulled Lexa’s head closer, forcing her to take more of her into her mouth. Lexa moaned around her cock and Clarke knew that she had the permission she needed. She tangled her other hand into Lexa’s hair and pumped her hips up, watching her cock disappear between Lexa’s lips.   
“You look so fucking good taking daddy’s cock like that, babygirl” Lexa moaned and felt a rush of wetness coat her thighs. Clarke could see how her talking affected Lexa. She kept pumping into Lexa’s mouth, slowly, loving the wet heat Lexa offered.   
“Look at you. Your mouth was made for daddy’s cock babygirl, those lips look so pretty wrapped around it… “Clarke pumped a little deeper, and Lexa moaned, squeezing her thighs together. 

“What do you think, was your mouth made for daddy to use? To fuck however she wants?” Clarke pumped her hips once, hard, nearly hilting herself in Lexa’s mouth, showing Lexa what she wanted. She pulled her cock out of Lexa’s mouth, pumping it in her fist. Lexa watched Clarke, panting. 

“Please, daddy” she whimpered.

“Tell me, sweetheart.” She looked down at her, breathless and overwhelmed by the affect the brunette had on her. Lexa took a breath, shaking with want.

“Use me daddy. However you want…” she whispers.   
“Good girl” Clarke murmurs, and Lexa moans reflexively. Clarke grins and guides Lexa’s mouth back to her cock, and allows her restraint to break. She slams herself into Lexa’s mouth, letting out a long groan when she feels Lexa’s nose touch her stomach. She holds her there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Lexa’s throat clenching and releasing around her as she adjusts. She pulls back enough to let the girl breath, and then she sets a brutal pace, slamming into her mouth as hard as she can, her grip firm in her hair. She watches as long as she can, looking into Lexa’s hungry eyes and watching herself slide in and out of her perfect lips until her eyes refuse to stay open. With one last pump, she sheathes herself as deeply as she can and cums, hard, into Lexa’s throat, groaning loudly.

Lexa moans, infinitely surprised at how absolutely turned on she is by Clarke’s rough treatment of her and the taste of her cum in her mouth. She knows she must be dripping on the floor by now, and she can’t find it in herself to be ashamed. Clarke comes down enough to release Lexa, and she comes up for air, gasping quietly. She stands on shaking legs, melting into Clarke, who lifts her up and carries her down the hall and throws her onto the bed. Climbing on top of her, she wraps Lexa’s legs around her waist. Clarke rolls her hips into Lexa’s, and the brunette moans lowly as Clarke’s cock slides through her wetness. 

“Please, daddy, please, please, please…” Lexa mutters unconsciously, bucking her hips into Clarke’s, her arms around Clarke’s neck, their lips almost touching. 

“Please what?” Clarke asks, smirking. Lexa can’t make herself care. 

“Fuck me, please, I – I need you daddy” she begs, writhing beneath Clarke. Clarke quickly lines herself up with Lexa’s entrance, pushing lightly, teasing her. Lexa surprises her, bucking her hips up hard, taking half of her cock at once. Lexa whimpered, loving the almost pain of being filled so quickly, and Clarke nearly came when she was so suddenly enveloped by Lexa’s tight wet heat. She groaned, her head dropping, her forehead resting on Lexa’s collarbone. Lexa pulled at her hips, trying to take more of Clarke’s length. 

“You like it rough don’t you babygirl?” Lexa moaned her agreement and continued trying to get her hips closer to Clarke’s. 

“You want daddy to fuck you hard? “ Clarke pulled out and slid halfway in again, her mouth by Lexa’s ear.

“Yes” Lexa breathed, her nails digging into Clarke’s hips.

“You want me to fill you up with this cock and pound you until you can’t take anymore, don’t you? You’re just a little slut for daddy, aren’t you?” Lexa gave a strangled cry, clenching down hard around Clarke. 

“Yes, yes, please daddy” Clarke pulled most of the way out and slammed all the way in, bottoming out and seeing stars. Lexa let out something just shy of a scream and Clarke repeated the motion, turning Lexa into a whimpering mess beneath her. Suddenly Clarke pulled out and flipped Lexa onto her stomach, pulling her up to her knees, lining herself back up with Lexa’s entrance before she could do more than whine at the break in contact. Clarke pulled her toward her so her back was against Clarke’s chest and growled into her ear. 

“Be a good girl and tell daddy what you are, what you want, and I’ll give it to you.” Lexa hesitated for a moment, panting, before she realized what Clarke wanted. Another rush of wetness coated her thighs, and probably Clarke’s.

“I’m… I’m a slut, daddy… “ she moaned, pressing herself harder into Clarke, trying to take Clarke back inside her. 

“I want you to fuck me, hard, split me open and make me scream, daddy, please!” Clarke groaned and granted her wish immediately. She slammed into Lexa, not waiting for her to adjust before she pulled out to the tip and slammed back in. she cupped Lexa’s breasts and used them as leverage, lifting Lexa and yanking her back down, over and over, thrusting her hips into the nearly screaming brunette. 

Lexa’s hands fitted over Clarke’s on her breasts and she did her best not to outright scream as she was filled again and again, harder and harder, the bed shrieking its displeasure. The room filled with the sounds of lust and desperation as they each tried to make the moment last. Lexa felt herself tipping over the edge, and she cried out in relief when she finally let go. Clarke felt her clamping down and couldn’t hold herself off any longer, cumming hard, deep into Lexa. 

They rode out their orgasms together, both sweating and out of breath. Clarke gently pulled out, maneuvering them into a more comfortable position, her on her back with Lexa in her arms. She laughed, and Lexa started to too. After they caught their breath, Clarke gave a slight jolt.

“Oh! I rented that terrible movie you wanted to watch, the one with all the singing. If you make the hot chocolate I promise to keep the whining to a minimum,” she said with a laugh. Lexa made the best coco, and Clarke secretly kinda maybe sorta liked her stupid movies. 

“It is called a musical, and you have yourself a deal.” She knew Clarke would complain like crazy, but that she secretly loved Lexa’s romantic type movies. She had even caught her watching the princess diaries once, which she quickly tried to cover by saying she thought it was the one with ‘all the blood and stuff’. The movie was nearly over when Lexa walked in. She teased Clarke relentlessly to this day.

“You know, our friends are never going to believe that we were dating before they were. I knew we should have gone through our own friend interview crap sooner, but who the hell would have thought that our best friends would get together? I really did not see that coming. I have to say, it was a helluva nice surprise to see you there tonight, but now they will forever be convinced that you had me calling you daddy the first night we met,” Lexa grumbled, remembering that mortifying incident earlier in the evening. 

“Actually,” Clarke said with a smirk, “I did. Remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy the series, please let me know what you think:)


End file.
